How Young Plumbers Should Have Ended
Possible scenes #Scene from the recruits at Cape Canaveral, with Bink arriving just as the ship takes off #Sci getting shot in the head #The recruits looking for the Elite between S1 and S2 #An armada of Plumbers ships being sent to attack the domes (TANK MISSILE) ---- camera shows the Cape Canaveral space base. The first 10 recruits are all standing around. raging: THEY'RE LATE! I QUIT! hyper: PLUM-BERS! PLUM-BERS! PLUM-BERS! Paper: Today is the day! Rob: Wait, what's your name? Paper: Paper? Rob: What kind of a-- Whatever... Toon: My name's Toon... facepalms. Aevan: Wait, was I late? Brian: Doesn't matter! walks in. Slick: So, is everyone here? Paper: Actually-- Slick: Nope, one person's missing? Okay, I guess we'll just leave without them... Brian: Wait, but-- Slick: Hurry on, let's move! I'm Slick by the way... Rob: WHAT IS IT WITH THESE NAMES? Sci: Don't you think we should wait for the last recruit? Slick: Nope.. We have to leave exactly now so the Academy can explode right when you arrive... Water: Does anyone care that I said I quit... Ben: Explode? Huh? Slick: COME ON WE'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT! leads the recruits onto a ship, which takes off after a couple moments. A moment later, Bink enters the base and sees the ship flying off. shocked: What? camera cuts to black. HOW YOUNG PLUMBERS SHOULD HAVE ENDED camera shows the 11 recruits fighting Lotin, Ra'ol Set, and Lucifer on Viscosia. Lotin prepares a white energy blast using the crystal as the recruits stand across from him. Lotin: Imma firin' mah lazer! Paper: DUCK! recruits duck down and the laser ricochets of different surfaces until it eventually hits Lotin in the back, bursting the three villains into flames. Lotin: Ow, never thought that would happen... Lucifer: Really? It's only Season one? You actually thought you would win? Lotin: Season one? What are you talking about this isn't some stupid television show!? Set: Uh, Lotin? Lotin: Then I good maybe this would make a great television show... Set: Uh, Lucifer? Lotin: Strike that, this would make a-- Set: Uh guys? We're kind of on fire right now... looks at his arms and then at the other two. Lotin: Fuq. three villains disappear in a flash of white light. Sci: Yeah, we totally just beat them forever! I mean, did you just see them die? the recruits except for Paper look at Sci. Toon: I thought you were leaving, man... Aevan: Toon's right... You said you would be leaving... We still don't trust you and we never will... Sci: You guys really think this? recruits nod their heads. Sci looks at Paper. Paper: It's a majority... Sci: Fine... turns around and walks off as Hornbok arrives. Hornbok: Wait, where's Sci going? Brian: He totally quit on us man! He's such a quitter! Paper: That's not what happened at all! Hornbok: Oh, and looks like you beat the Elite. HA! That rhymes! I'll have to write that one down... Paper: I don't think they're dead. We should probably search for them and not wait a year and half to let them continue their plans... Hornbok: Nope, they're definitely dead. We'll never be hearing from them again. Now let's go back and fix the Academy... are some mumbles between the recruits as they walk off. Sci runs back across the screen to follow the recruits. Sci: Hey guys wait up! camera cuts to an armada of Plumbers' ships approaching Washington, D.C. to destroy on of the domes. It cuts onto one of the ships with all the Magisters and the recruits. Hornbok: Oh, thank god we've got this huge armada... Paper: I know could you imagine if you made our team destroy them alone... Nick: Ha! That would've been ridiculous... Hornbok: I know, look how easy this is... walks over to a button. Hornbok: TANK MISSILE! presses the button and then a missile fires out of the ship, crashing through the dome and hitting the central base of it, destroying the dome and freeing the city. Bink: Why'd we even bring the armada if we just needed one missile... Hornbok: Good question... camera cuts to all of the old recruits, Magisters, the Sages, Virton, Athena, Argo, Heria, and the Elite at the Destination just before Rigon arrives. The Elite are all on the ground and weakened as Paper, Sci, Hornbok, Ivada, and the Sages talk. Joy: The time is now... Rigon will be freed... Hornbok: Sci... I'm really sorry... Sci: What? steps forward, draws a gun, and fires it. In slow motion, Sci avoids, and the blast goes past him and hits Paper, knocking him to the ground. Back in regular speed, Ivada, Hornbok, Sci, and the Sages stare in shock as the unconscious Paper. Hornbok: Ivada... Ivada: I'm fired? Hornbok: Yep... Sci rushes into the air and a portal appears across from him. Rigon's shadow can suddenly be seen in the portal. Sci flies through it as Rigon does the same and arrives in the world, freed after so long. Hornbok: Oh sheet... Joy: RUN! the recruits, Magisters, Sages, Virton, Athena, Argo, Heria, and even the Elite run around in circles as the camera cuts to a couple frames of static with Rigon's shadow, then back to the running for a couple more frames, before going back to the Rigon static permanently. After a few moments, the camera cuts to black. THE END camera cuts to the Elite sitting around at a table like in the very first scene of Pop Quiz. Lotin: I've got it! I'll train a team to defeat us over at the Plumbers' Academy... Viper: Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, you're training a team to defeat us... Lotin: I don't see your point... I want to be defeated... It's all part of my master plan... Lucifer: You're master plan? whispering: Generations... camera cuts to black. WRITTEN BY: PAPERLUIGI TTYD DIRECTED BY: PAPERLUIGI TTYD BASED ON: YOUNG PLUMBERS; CREATED, WRITTEN, DIRECTED, AND PRODUCED BY PAPERLUIGI TTYD; WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY SCI100; AND WRITTEN BY AWESOME BETTERHERO EPISODES USED: PILOT, PART 1; POP QUIZ; UNIT TEST; PARTNERSHIP; FINAL EXAM, PARTS 1-3 camera shows Paper and Sci standing in the lobby of the Academy. Sci: And don't forget to Sci'bscribe... 'Paper: What? They don't need to subscribe... Sci: Yeah they do... Paper: No, it's not like this is pay per view... camera cuts to black. BTFF HISHE PRODUCTIONS